1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of heat measuring apparatus and more particularly to an improved isothermal boiling calorimeter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional calorimeter is a well known device for measuring the heats of various physical and chemical processes. Since the heat released by an exothermic reaction may vary dramatically with the temperature at which the reaction takes place, it is necessary that a precise temperature be maintained. Prior isothermal calorimeters have involved elaborate and expensive measures to prevent heat exchange between the reactor vessel and the surroundings and typically have been inadequate to handle the high energy release rates encountered in chemical hazard research.